


BSC Camp

by missey3455



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: The Baby-Sitters Club are about to do the camp for the summer... but things hasn't gotten easy. Logan cheated on Mary Anne. How will things get better between them?





	1. Mallory

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was asleep on a Saturday when my younger sister, Vanessa Pike was starting singing in rhythm. She wants to be a poet and she's nine.

"Time to get up. It's a brand new day to do things all day. I always knew it's sunny out today," sang Vanessa.

"Oh, alright, I'll get up," I said as I got up.

I'm Mallory Pike. I'm the oldest of eight kids at age eleven. It's true that I have seven siblings. Vanessa is one of them. Let me tell you about the rest since I already told you Vanessa's nine and would love to be a poet. She also shares a room with me.

Jordan, Adam, and Byron are ten-year-old triplets. Byron is the quiet one plus he's sensitive and gets hurt easily if Jordan and Adam tease him. They share a room with eight-year-old Nicky who tires to play with the triplets, but none of them lets him play. He also hates girls. Seven-year-old Margo and five-year old Claire are the last ones to share a room together. Margo gets motion sickness in a car or bus, on the rides, and so on. We're always prepared when that happens often. Claire is going in the first grade. She loves to play pretend and calls anyone name along with 'Silly Billy-Goo-Goo.'

That's the whole crew of my siblings. When I baby-sit them all, we usually get a second sitter. Sometimes my best friend, Jessica 'Jessi' Ramsey helps me out during the afternoon.

She only has one sister Rebecca 'Becca' and one brother, John Philip, Jr. 'Squirt.' She's also African-American. She and her family moved here from Oakland, New Jersey. Boy, did she have a hard time fitting in! After that, the family got settling in.

We're both the oldest in our families, we're talented: I love to write and Jessi loves to dance, loves horses, we're great sitters, we both feel that our parents treat us like children (it's true!) though we did get our ears pierced not long ago, and we have a hamster.

We're going to be in the seventh grade at Stoneybrook Middle School while our friends are entering the ninth grade at Stoneybrook High School. Our friends are Mary Anne Spier and her stepsister Dawn Schafer, Kristy Thomas, Stacey McGill, and Claudia Kishi.

At eleven a.m., the doorbell rang as I went to answer the door. It was Jessi. We had planned to go out for lunch with the others.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called to her.

"Have fun, honey," Mom called back.

Outside, Stacey, who happens to be my neighbor, came through the fence to join us.

"Hi!" exclaimed Stacey happily.

"Hi, Stacey," said Jessi.

She grew up in New York City with her parents (she's an only child). She first moved here by seventh grade on Fawcutt St. when her father's company transferred him here. She joined the club of the Baby-Sitters Club (BSC more about that in a bit). Then, about a year and a half later, her father's company transferred him back to NYC. That was when Jessi moved here right into the McGill's old house!

However, not long after that, the McGills decided to get a divorce and poor Stacey had to choose to live with- stay in NYC with her father or move back to Stoneybrook with her mother. She decided to move back here because she had a bunch of friends here. So now, Stacey lives right behind me! Isn't that awesome?

Another thing about Stacey: she's a diabetic, which means NO sugar or sweets. If she didn't stick with that diet, she could go into a coma. Plus she has to inject herself (ew!) daily. She's brave about it with that. Her parents used to worry about her too much until she proved she could them she could handle it herself. When we got to the diner, we spotted Claudia and sat next to her. Stacey sat at the end next to her. Like me and Jessi, they're best friends. Claudia is an excellent artist, but not a school genius like her sister, Janine even though she had C averages and she was able to graduate with the rest. She also loves junk food and Nancy Drew (don't tell her parents because they disapprove of them.)

"Hi, Claudia," said Jessi.

"Where are the rest?" I asked.

Charlie and Kristy Thomas are two of the four Thomas kids. Kristy has another older brother, Sam and a younger brother, David Michael. They used to live across from Claudia's and next door to Mary Anne's. Their father left not long after David Michael was born. Somehow Mrs. Thomas was able to handle all four kids on her own.

Then when Kristy started seventh grade, Mrs. Thomas met and dated a millionaire named Watson Brewer. He has two kids of his own from his first marriage; Karen and Andrew. Then a year later, they became a stepfamily and since the Thomas/Brewer family was getting bigger, the Thomas moved in with the Brewers. In fact, Watson owns a mansion!

They adopted a two-year-old baby girl named Emily Michelle. That was when Mrs. Thomas's mother moved in to help out. They even own a cat, a dog, a rat, a hermit crab, and two fish. Imagine living in a house, including a mansion, that is crowded?

"Hi!" I greeted her.

"Hi," said Kristy.

"Logan is joining us as well along with Mary Anne and Dawn," said Claudia.

Mary Anne and Dawn are best friends and stepsisters. Kristy is Mary Anne's first best friend. How did Mary and Dawn become stepsisters? First of all, Mary Anne only grew up with her father who raised her after his wife died when Mary Anne was a baby. I heard her father was very strict. Imagine seeing her as a twelve-year-old wearing braids and jumpers? It was horrible for her. Plus, she wasn't allowed to use the phone except it was for homework. Then, Mary Anne stood up to her father by proving him that she wasn't a little girl anymore and she was able to wear what she wants, styles her own hair, and was able to talk on the phone or hang out with friends when she wants to.

That was when Dawn came along. She had moved here with her mother and younger brother, Jeff all the way from California when the Schafer family got divorced. That was hard on the kids, especially Jeff, who moved back there. Dawn's mother, Sharon happened to be the old girlfriend of Mary Anne's father! They dated back in high school. They ended up dating again (with Mary Anne and Dawn's help) and here's the best part: they got married! So now, Mary Anne and Dawn are stepsisters.

Since the Spier house was smaller, Mr. Spier, Mary Anne, and her cat, Tigger had to move from Bradford Court over to Burnt Hill Road to move in with Sharon and Dawn. Isn't that awesome?

Oh, Mary Anne even has a steady boyfriend named Logan Bruno who happens to be one of two associate members. He's from Kentucky. When Mary Anne first met him, she thought it was her favorite star, Cam Geary. They both had the same hair color: blonde and have blue eyes.

The Spier family is different from the Schafer family. Mr. Spier and Mary Anne are organized while Sharon is very unorganized. Mr. Spier and Mary Anne like regular stuff while both Sharon and Dawn doesn't touch any sugar, sweets, or meat. Sharon isn't a cat lover, but she loves Tigger (isn't that odd?).

Dawn likes music while doing homework while Mary Anne likes to have peace and quiet.

Mary Anne, Dawn, and Logan arrived. Mary Anne sat between Kristy and Dawn. Things weren't been easy for Mary Anne and Logan when they first started going out. See, Mary Anne is very shy and quiet. Logan used to make any of the decisions for her. Mary Anne didn't like that at all, so she and Logan had to split up for awhile. Luckily, everything was fine after they got back together. Mary Anne was able to make her own decisions and orders her own stuff. Logan knows she can speak up.

That's everyone in the club.

"What are you doing after lunch?" Logan asked Mary Anne.

"I'll be going to the mall with my dad," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, I was going to take you to the movies," said Logan.

"That's okay. We can wait until tomorrow," said Mary Anne.

"I don't mind then," said Logan.

"Good boy," said Mary Anne as we laughed.


	2. Mary Anne

At Claudia's later on, at five-thirty p.m., Kristy was about to start the meeting.

"This meeting will now come to order," announced our president.

I wasn't with Dad at the time though. He had to work until eight. He told me ahead of time when he called me. That was smart of him to do so. I don't mind. The mall can wait another time.

"Were you able to go to the mall with your father?" asked Kristy.

"No, we couldn't. He had to work until eight. He called me to tell me that ahead of time, which is fine by me," I said.

"At least he did that," said Jessi.

"I know," I agreed.

"Anyway, I have this great idea to do a BSC day camp for three weeks starting Monday since this weekend is 4th of July weekend," said Kristy.

"Sounds good," I said beginning to feel a bit better.

"We can have kids sign up either for half-day, which is from nine a.m. to one p.m. or for full-time from nine a.m. to five p.m.," said Kristy. "We can add some assistants like Logan and Shannon, so we can ask them to help out as well."

"That's a good idea," said Stacey.

"I agree," said Claudia. "We could add arts and crafts and the snack bar."

"I'll handle the sports," said Kristy, who loves sports.

"I'll do the music," said Jessi, since she's a great dancer.

"I'll do the writing center," said Mallory.

"I could do health so I can show them what is really looks like: about and tell them what diabetes is," said Stacey.

"I'll help Stacey to teach them about staying healthy," said Dawn.

"You can help me out, Mary Anne," said Kristy.

"Okay. I'll hand out the sports stuff," I said since I'm not into sports much.

"Where can we do it?" asked Mallory.

"We can do it at our house," said Dawn since our yard is bigger.

"Good idea," I said.

"We can charge about $40 per camper," said Kristy.

"We can use our treasurer box for our money and the checks can be separated until we cash them out," said Stacey.

"We can do sign ups from Wednesday, which is tomorrow, through Friday since 4th of July is Saturday night," said Kristy.

"Dawn and I can do the sign ups along with Stacey so she can handle the money," I said.

"That's an excellent idea," said Claudia. "I'll go talk to Janine and she'll let me use her computer after she's done. The sign ups will be held at Stacey's house."

"Sounds perfect," Kristy said.

Claudia left the room to her sister.

"May I use the computer after you're done?" asked Claudia as she told her what was going on.

"Certainly. Want me to help out with the flyers?" asked Janine.

"Okay. Thanks. We can do it after the meeting ends," said Claudia.

"That's fine by me," smiled her sister.

That was when Claudia came back to join us and said, "It's all set. Janine is going to help me out."

"Can she help us out with the camp?" asked Mallory.

"I'll ask her later," said Claudia.

Even though Janine is the genius, she and Claudia get along okay and sometimes Janine helps Claudia study to get better grades, which helped her graduate! This means she's joining us in high school. She's getting better with her spelling skills, but she doesn't give up since her handwriting isn't good enough quite yet.

"I'll make a sign for sign ups. So, we're doing ages four to nine?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kristy.

"I'll do that tonight," I said.

Later that night, I did the sign on a big yellow poster. I put the half-day time on one side and full-time one on the other side. I even added the ages and the amount. Then, I was all done.

"You did a nice job," commented Dawn.

"Thanks," I said.

"I find yellow posters show more colors or inks better," said Dawn.

"I agree," I said.

At dinner, it was just us three girls if you counted Sharon for dinner so we had pizza delivered from Domino's.

"Good thing Dad told me we won't able to go to the mall since he has to work late," I said.

"I agree with you," said Sharon.


	3. Kristy

I was at the mall the following day with Mary Anne and Logan when they invited me to the movies since the sign ups are from two to five p.m. It was only eleven in the morning and the movie was starting at noon.

"My dad left early for work this morning. He left a note when I got up. Randy was on vacation for a few days, so we'll do the mall after Randy returns or something," said Mary Anne.

After the movie ended at one-thirty p.m., we headed off to Stacey's.

"I liked that movie. That was good," said Mary Anne.

"I liked it too," said Logan.

"So do I," I said.

Later, Mary Anne met Stacey and Dawn were at the table just before two p.m. on the nose. The sign ups went well. Five kids signed up for full-time and seven signed up for the half-day. Mary Anne did the sign up sheet for full-time and Dawn had the sign up sheet for the half-day. So far, we made $410. By the time, the sign up sheet ended for the day, seven more signed up for full-time and eight more signed up for half-day. So now, it was $1,160 altogether for day one according to our math genius.

"How did it go?" I asked when I called Mary Anne later that day.

"It went fine. Twelve kids signed up for full-time and fifteen signed up for half-day," said Mary Anne.

"Wow," I said.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "You know what I found out: Cokie went to Logan, but he told her to get lost."

"Good," I said.

"That was the first because he never does that," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said.

"I better make sure he's not lying. I barely trust him," said Mary Anne.

"I don't blame you," I said. "I'll help you if I see anything, I'll let you know."

"Okay, sounds good," said Mary Anne.

That night, I was out with my family when I spotted Logan and Cokie. I bet he lied to his girlfriend. I won't be surprised if he did. And, I know his parents won't allow him going out with immature girls.

When we got back later, I called Mary Anne to tell her.

"I found out, too. I spotted them. You must have saw them before I did," said Mary Anne.

"Yes, I was out with my family when I saw that," I said.

"I can't believe he tricked me. He told her that in front of me," said Mary Anne.

Mary Anne was still upset about Logan breaking her heart. I was glad that I told her. No one should upset my best friend for nothing.


	4. Dawn

At home, Mary Anne and I were getting ready for dinner.

"I'm glad Kristy told me. I can't believe Logan would lied to me," said Mary Anne.

That was when Mom came home.

"Richard's not home yet?" asked Mom.

"You know he gets out of work at six," I reminded her.

"He was supposed to get out an hour ago today," said Mom.

"Then, I haven't seen him," I shrugged my shoulders. "Why?"

"We were supposed to go see a comedy show in Stamford after we eat dinner," replied Mom.

"Oh," I answered.

"Aren't you helping Dawn?" Sharon asked Mary Anne.

"I have been. I'm in shock right now," said Mary Anne.

I told my mom about it.

"Mary Anne was upset that Logan lied to her," I said.

"Oh, dear, that's a shame," said Mom.

"I know," I agreed. "We all felt bad for Mary Anne."

"I bet," said Mom.

That was when Richard finally came home. Mary Anne was in her room at that time.

"Sorry I'm late; I was stuck in traffic on my way home. There were workers fixing the road," said Richard.

"That's okay," said Mom.

"What's for dinner tonight?" asked my stepfather.

"Homemade Pizza," I replied. "I'm adding salad and garlic bread."

"Where's Mary Anne?" asked Richard.

I told about it.

"Wow. Logan shouldn't lie to her like that," said Richard. "I'll go see her."

Mary Anne was still in her room when he came in.

"Dawn told me what happened," said Richard sitting next to her on the bed. "That must be tough on you."

She was in tears while she just nodded while he was comforting her.

"It'll be okay, honey," said Richard while she was hugging him.

I came up and said, "It's time for dinner, guys."

"Okay," said Richard.

He got up only Mary Anne didn't.

"Don't you want any dinner?" asked my stepfather.

"I'm not very hungry," said Mary Anne. "I'm still heartbroken."

"I bet," said Richard. "If you change your mind, we'll save you leftovers."

I came by and said, "She must be still upset about Logan."

"I know, she said she's not hungry and heartbroken," said Richard.

"I believe it," I said.

"I'll come back up to see her after dinner," said Richard.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

She still didn't say a word. That's how she is when she's upset often, but not always. You could tell she's heartbroken. Logan should use his head before he did it to my sister. Cokie should know he's not interested in her, but does he tell her he's been taken? No, not until the last minute. Mary Anne gets very mad at him for cheating or lying to him and blames him for not telling Cokie that he's already taken. Girls don't like that; boys don't like it either for that matter. No one can stand any popular groups at all. They're lucky they have two friends each. Marci used to be like that, but not anymore.

The only two sidekicks Mary Anne gets along with are Marci's friends; Kath and Patti and none of them don't like it when Cokie steals Logan and don't like seeing Mary Anne feeling hurt. Not those two are perfect friends for Mary Anne or any of us. Bebe and Grace are alright, but they don't bother telling Cokie that Logan belongs to Mary Anne.

After dinner, Richard did come back up to see Mary Anne who was still very upset. She hugged him while she was crying for the entire time.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," said Richard comforting her.


	5. Mary Anne II

The next day, Dawn and I came to the sign up to continue to do the BSC camp sign ups. That was when we spotted both Kathi and Patti.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said the girls.

"Hi," I said.

"We noticed Cokie with your boyfriend," said Kathi.

"So did I," I said. "Logan told her to get lost at first and then, I got mad when I noticed he lied."

"Kristy found out while she was out with her family," said Dawn.

"I don't blame you," said Patti.

"Me either," said Kathi. "Thank god we're not Cokie's friends."

"I know," said Patti.

Marci, who was right behind them, came by, too.

"Hi," said Marci.

"Hi," I said.

Marci's been nice to me, which is a good thing.

"Kristy is going to have a nice long talk with him when she sees him," I said.

"Good," said Kathi.

"I know," agreed Dawn.

"Maybe we can help you girls if it's okay with you all," said Kathi.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," added Patti as Marci agreed.

Dawn and I stared at each other.

"Okay, you can talk about it to Kristy about it. She's the founder of the club," I said.

"Sounds good," said Patti.

"Do you have her number?" asked Kathi.

I wrote Kristy's phone number and gave it to all of the three girls.

"Thanks," said all three of them.

"No problem," I said. "I don't think it'll be a problem for us."

"Yeah since you're the only two sidekicks that we get along with," added Dawn.

Then, they left us.

"Thank god we like them all including Marci," I said. "I rather have them over Cokie and her sidekicks."

"Tell me about it," agreed Dawn.

We really did good for the sign ups. The newcomers signed up, too. Half was for half-time and others were for full-time. I knew we'd have a fun the sign ups, Dawn and I talked to Kristy about Marci, Patti, and Kathi helping us out.

"That's a good idea," agreed Kristy. "They're much more mature than Cokie and her sidekicks to be honest with you."

"I agree," I said. "They're all going to call you anyway."

"That's fine," said Kristy.

We were at the diner with our pals. I tried not to let Cokie being with Logan bother me. Does it work? Just a little bit. However, I still could feel my heart breaking.

"Are you going to be okay now, Mary Anne?" asked Dawn.

"I kept thinking about Logan breaking my heart," I said. "It's so hard not to think about it."

"I know it is," agreed Claudia.

"If you don't mind, but I think I'm going to go home," I said.

"We don't mind," said Stacey.

I got up and left for home.

"Poor Mary Anne is really heartbroken because of Logan," said my sister.

"I know," agreed Kristy.

"I feel bad for her," said Jessi.

"Me, too," said Mallory.

"Logan should stop and think about this," said Kristy.

At home, I went up to my room with tears starting to roll down. In my room, I was on my bed wiping my tears trying not to cry. Ten minutes later, I didn't hear Dawn come home.

"Mary Anne," said Dawn as she came in to be with me. "Are you alright now?"

"I guess so," I said.

"Logan should've thought that before he cheated on you," said Dawn. "He shouldn't upset my sister."

"I know," I said.

"I'm home, girls," said a voice.

Dawn came out and it was Dad.

"Hi, Richard," said Dawn. "You're home early today."

"I'm starting my vacation for two weeks, so I'll be able to help you girls out with the camp," replied Dad. "Thank god I have no paperwork or jury duties until I go back to work."

"That's good," said Dawn.

"How's Mary Anne doing today?" asked Dad.

"She's still very upset," replied my sister. "She almost tried not to think about what Logan did to her."

"I bet," agreed Dad.

After he put his work stuff away, he came in to be with me.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie," said Dad.

I must have been crying because I didn't notice him at first. He got to me and put me against his shoulders putting my arms around him. That was when I hugged him tightly. The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," said Dawn. "If it's Logan, I'm going to let him have it for upsetting Mary Anne."

She came down and answered the door. It was Logan while she folded her arms.

"Go away. You broke my sister's heart!" exclaimed Dawn in a firm voice.

"What?" asked Logan.

"You heard me. You lied when she saw you tell Cokie to get lost," said Dawn.

"There is a reason for that. I decided to have another girlfriend who is active," said Logan.

"Oh, really? I thought you don't mind to have anyone who is shy," said Dawn. "Wait until she hears this. And, who told you to say that?"

"I can't tell you or Mary Anne," replied Logan.

"Yeah, right. Plus I don't think she wants to see you at all because of what you did," said Dawn. "Until you can apologize, don't come by again."

When Dawn shut the door, she noticed me while I was sitting on the stairs hearing all this.

"Am I hearing this right? He wants to have an active girlfriend?" I asked getting more upset than ever.

"He did say that," said Dawn.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Tell me about it," agreed Dawn.

"I thought he doesn't mind me being shy," I said.

"That's what I said," said my sister.

I couldn't believe on what I heard.

Dad came out and, "I'm going to call Mrs. Bruno for this."

Later, he did call Mrs. Bruno and she was shocked to hear that and was going to have to talk to him. That made me feel a little bit better. At dinner, I wasn't eating much since I'm still heartbroken.

"You're not eating much, honey. Are you alright?" asked Dad. "Are you still upset about Logan?"

I just nodded and said, "May I please be excused?"

"Yes, of course," said Dad.

I got up and went up to my room.

"At least doing the camp would make her feel better," said Dawn.

"That's true," said Dad.

After dinner, Dad came up to see if I was alright.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad as he came in to sit with me. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"A little, it'll be hard to get over this whole thing without letting it ruin my summer vacation," I replied.

"I know," said Dad putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad he was going to be punished until he apologizes to me," I added.

"I agree with you," said Dad. "Do you want to have a father-daughter day on Friday?"

"Okay," I said trying to smile a little.

"I'm on vacation for two weeks, so I already told Dawn I'll be able to help you girls out with the camp," said Dad.

"Good," I said as I sat up and hugged him.

I just love being with Dad.

"I'll probably do a few errands in between," added Dad.

"Alright," I said.


	6. Stacey

The next day at the mall, Dawn was telling us about what Logan said after letting him have it for hurting Mary Anne who wasn't with us because she was recovering from her broken heart.

"He said that about Mary Anne!" exclaimed Kristy in her angry voice.

"Yep, so I told him since when he wants an active girlfriend he has a shy one," said Dawn.

"You got that right," I agreed.

"I even told him not to come by unless he apologizes to Mary Anne," continued Dawn. "Mary Anne heard him said that."

"Oh, brother," I said.

"Richard even called Mrs. Bruno and he was being grounded until he says he's sorry," said Dawn.

"Good," said Claudia.

"When I see him, I'm going to tell him that he's not helping us out until then because he's not going to upset my best friend again," said Kristy.

"Good idea to teach him a good lesson," said Mallory.

"Yeah," said the rest of us.

"Dawn, will Mary Anne be able to help us out at the camp?" asked Jessi.

"She should be," said Dawn. "Richard will be around to help us out, too, because he's on a two-week vacation from work and he said he'll do a few errands in between."

"That's cool," said Claudia.

"I know, so I'm happy about that," said Dawn.

"Maybe we should go see Mary Anne after this," I suggested.

"That's a good idea, she would love that very much," smiled Dawn.

"Yeah," said the others.

After we saw a movie, we did go to Dawn's to pay Mary Anne a visit.

"Wow, this is a nice surprise," said Mary Anne who seemed to be better.

"We figured we'd see you," said Kristy. "Are you feeling okay now?"

"A little bit," replied Mary Anne who tried to smile.

"Are you going to be alright to do the camp with us?" asked Mallory.

"Yes, I just hope it'll help me to forget what Logan did to me," replied Mary Anne.

"It will, trust me," said her best friend.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

"Marci, Patti, and Kathi called me last night and it's all set. They all got permission to be our helpers and they'll help us set up here on Saturday. I already gave them the address to come here," said Kristy. "They know where Brunt Hill Road is."

"It's a good thing we're setting up on Saturday because my dad and I are going out for the day Friday," said Mary Anne.

"That's cool," said Jessi.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne.

On Wednesday, Mary Anne was well enough to be at the meeting. She already put herself under the unavailable list for Thursday and Friday afternoon and night.

"So you can't baby-sit at all on those two days?" asked Kristy.

"Not at all. Dad and I might not be back until after we have dinner Friday, so I won't be home time for the meeting that day," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," said Kristy.

Mary Anne is super-organized and always tells us ahead of time whenever she can't make it to the meeting.

"What time you're leaving Thursday?" asked Dawn.

"At around noon," said Mary Anne. "He told me we'll be in New York City for overnight. We might leave earlier."

"Wow," said Claudia.

"Are the Willis going there, too?" asked Kristy.

"Not this weekend, they're going somewhere else for a change. They'd like me to go with them but I told them I made plans with Dad already plus I'll be helping you guys to set up for the camp. And oh, both Kayla and Kaylee will be helping us since they're three doors down from me and Dawn," said Mary Anne.

"Oh, goody, more helpers," said Kristy.

We laughed. Like me, Kayla and Kaylee grew up in New York City. In fact, we went to school together twice, which was before and after I moved here. They're Mary Anne's best friends now. Don't get confused now, but they're also identical twins. Kayla battled cancer and beat it.

"They can't wait to do so," said Mary Anne.

"Did they know what Logan did?" asked Jessi.

"I told them all about it and his excuse, neither of them could believe it," replied Mary Anne.

"I bet," said Kristy.

"I also bet Cokie told Logan to say that," said Claudia.

"You know what? You might be right because when I asked him, he was like 'I can't tell you or Mary Anne,'" said Dawn.

"I'll make him to tell me or he's not helping us," said Kristy.

"Good idea," I agreed.

The phone rang as I answered.

"Hello. Baby-Sitters Club at your service," I said. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Newton. For Sunday; two to four in the afternoon? Sure; we'll call you right back."

"Thanks," said Mrs. Newton.

Mary Anne already checked and announced, "Dawn, Kristy, and Claudia are available."

"You take it, Claudia, you're in front of them," said Kristy.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Claudia.

We usually give the ones who free to do since they're closer, which makes sense to us. I called Mrs. Newton back to tell her Claudia will be the sitter. She thanked us again as I hung up.

"That's all set," I said.

"Mom cashed in the check and it's all set. I put it in a special spot so we can use the money if we plan to treat ourselves to go on a trip or something," said Kristy.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Like where?" asked Mary Anne.

"How about if we should travel all over the States?" asked Kristy.

"Sounds good," said Claudia.

"Yeah," agreed Mallory.

"We can pick them once we planned it," said Kristy.

"Okay," said Mary Anne.

"Perhaps a road trip next summer," I said.

"That would be fun," said Dawn.

At six, the meeting was over already and we left for home.


	7. Jessi

Jessi - I had a fun time helping Mallory with her siblings today. But they were rough! Thank god we keep them out of trouble. I stayed in with the triplets who broke a vase this time. In fact, they broke it and are grounded for that (yes, they told the truth) since Mrs. Pike tells them not to play ball in the house.

Mallory - Tell me about it. So, this means no phone, no TV, no outdoors or leaving the house. They don't have to be in their room.

The following day, I came to the Pikes' house to help Mallory watch her siblings for the afternoon. When I got there, Mrs. Pike met me at the door.

"Hello, Jessi," Mrs. Pike said.

"Hi," I said.

"There is only one thing I need to tell you before I go: the triplets broke a vase after I told them not to play ball in the house, so they're grounded for a week. They don't have to be in their room. However, they can't go outside, leave the house, and they can't use the phone," instructed Mrs. Pike. "They're not allowed to watch TV."

"Did they tell you who did it this time?" I asked.

"I already knew when Mallory told me they broke it and they confessed it was true, that's why they're all punished," replied Mrs. Pike.

They all got punished last time when they broke a window when Stacey was sitting for them and none of them confessed who did it. That was until Mrs. Pike found out it was everyone's and nobody's fault to break it.

"I'll be back before five and Mr. Pike is working until six, so I'll be home before him," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay. Where are the kids right now?" I asked.

"They're having a snack in the kitchen," said Mrs. Pike.

"Okay, see you later," I said.

Thank god she hires two sitters when every single Pike kids are home because they usually can be rough and it would be hard to watch all seven of them on your own. Mallory is usually one of them. I came into the kitchen.

"What would I get? Cheese or an apple that would please me," said Vanessa.

Everywhere she goes, she rhymes even if she's home or out. It can be tiring after awhile.

"Vanessa, just choose a snack and forget the poetry so you can close the fridge," said Mallory.

Vanessa finally chose an apple.

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do," complained Adam.

"Me, too," agreed Jordan and Byron.

"We want to go outdoors," said Byron.

"Sorry, boys, you know the rules," I said.

"Staying inside is no fun," said Adam.

"Maybe if you didn't break Mom's vase after she told you not to play ball inside, this wouldn't happen," said his sister.

Mallory is an excellent sitter to her siblings even if they get out of control. She's good at reminding them about their punishments. The phone rings and Vanessa answered the phone.

"The Pike residence. Who would you like to speak to?" asked Vanessa. "I'm sorry, but my dear brother, Adam, is punished, so he can't come to the phone or leave the house for a week. Okay, no problem. Bye now."

She hung up after that and Mallory was impressed on how she remembered the triplets' punishment rules. She didn't know it last time when she wasn't around when the boys broke the window.

"Good remembering, Vanessa," said Mallory.

Adam just pouts and said, "Thanks a lot!"

"Adam, she was just helping out. She was good about it," said Mallory.

"Thanks, Mallory," said Vanessa.

"Mallory, you can take the younger kids outdoors and I'll stay inside with the triplets like I did last time," I offered.

"Okay, thank you for offering," smiled Mallory.

That was when she gathered the younger ones and headed outside with them. At the meantime the triplets decided they were really bored and went to the living room to watch TV. But then, I remembered they're not allowed to do so and went in to shut it off.

"Hey, we were watching it," said Adam.

"Sorry, none of you are allowed to watch TV either. Your mom told me," I told them.

By the time Mallory came back inside with the younger kids, Mrs. Pike came back home at four-thirty while the triplets were still complaining that I shut the TV off. Mallory even told her mom that Vanessa remembered the triplets' punishment. She was very impressed about that as well.

"Thank you for sitting, Jessi," said Mrs. Pike.

"No problem," I said. "When the triplets went in the living room to watch TV, I remembered they weren't supposed to, so I shut it off and they all complained."

"Thank for you for remembering that," said Mrs. Pike.

She paid me and I left for home. When I got home, Mama and Daddy asked me to keep an eye on Becca and Squirt while they get pizza that they ordered for take-out.

"Okay, Mama and Daddy," I said.

"We'll be back shortly," said Mama.

"Alright," I smiled.

They left and came back in ten minutes.

"Becca! Pizza's here!" I called to her.

"I'll be right down!" Becca called back.

She was washing her hands and came back down for dinner. Pizza is always good.

"So, how was your sitting job with the Pike kids?" asked Mama.

"Good," I replied as I told them about the adventures especially with the triplets being punished.


	8. Mary Anne III

That night, I was packing for New York City.

"What time do you want to leave?" I asked.

"Probably nine in the morning in case of traffic. I reserved it," said Dad.

"Oh, good," I said.

The next day, Dad and I left for New York City. We were staying for one night like we planned. We left for nine. It was a good thing that we did because there was traffic on the way. There were workers working on the roads. In New York City, we were already at the plaza. I love going there.

At the plaza, Dad said, "I also got tickets for a broadway show. We'll be seeing The Little Mermaid."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed.

I love to see any Broadway shows. I would like to move to New York City someday because there is million things to do and see and so many restaurants to eat at.

We had lunch in the buffet. Thank god for that. We figured we'd eat something light.

"We can eat out early before we go see the show," said Dad.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

That night, we ate at Bubba Gump and then, we went straight to the Broadway show since it starts at seven pm. I had a fun time watching the show. I would see that again. We had so much fun that we didn't even go to bed until midnight. I love seeing the lights at night. They're so pretty.

In the middle of the night, I was moaning in my sleep. I must have been dreaming because I woke up from it. I was here to keep myself from a broken heart. Yet, it was bothering me now. I shrugged it off and managed to go back to sleep.

The next day, something was odd. We were supposed to leave early, but Dad's not up yet. So, I just laid in bed until nine, but I noticed Dad's still not up. This was unusual. So, I was reading while I waited and he still didn't get up. The next thing I knew, he had a flu. That's why he didn't get up at all. I didn't even know about it until now. He barely gets sick. He told me we'll leave when he gets better.

"You can also go on our own for awhile if you want. You can either explore the city or stay here in the plaza," said Dad.

Explore the city on my own? I don't want to get lost.

"I'll just stay at the plaza," I told him.

"Okay," said Dad.

Then, he gave me money to get him Ginger Ale, so that's what I did and came back to give it to him.

"Thank you, honey," said Dad.

"Would you still able to join me for lunch when you're better?" I asked.

"I should be," replied Dad.

"Should I come back up afterwards?" I asked him.

"If you want to, otherwise I can meet you downstairs. I can text you," said Dad.

"Okay," I said. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

I decided to go downstairs to be in the gift shop. I looked around after I had breakfast. When I was in there paying after an hour, I saw everyone running for cover.

"What's going on out there?" I asked myself.

When I went out, it was a gunman. Yikes. I went back in to warn the clerk.

"Thank you for the warning so we can be safe and sound," said the clerk.

Just after the clerk called the police, the gunman was in the gift shop.

"Do not move a muscle or I'll shoot," warned the gift shop.

"How could I get out?" I asked softly.

When I spotted Kayla and Kaylee's grandparents, I knew I had to do something fast. They both visit the plaza for the restaurant and the gift shop.

But how can I go out there to warn them? There must be a way to get out without the gunman to notice me. Perhaps if I could try to walk out quietly, he won't spot me to try to shoot me. I hid behind the self to make sure he doesn't see me. That was when I left the gift shop. The gunman nearly shot me, but he missed me when I ducked and ran off.

I managed to move the girls' grandparents in time!

"Let's get back to my room. Quick," I said.

I told them I'm here with my father.

I made a beeline back to our room and made there safe and sound. Good.

"I'm glad you moved us before something happened to us," said Jeffrey.

"I know," I said.

My knees were shaking and scared.

"Thank you, you're a hero," said Jeffrey.

"Wait. Where's your wife?" I asked. "Didn't we move her in time?"

"That's odd," said Jeffrey.

I went to the window and noticed an ambulance arrived along with the police officer. Someone must have gotten shot or something. At least that wasn't me. Thank goodness I was safe. The plaza never had shootings at all. Luckily for me, Dad was better.

"You're back early," said Dad.

"There was a gunman down there," I said.

"Luckily, your daughter was brave and grabbed us in time," said Jeffrey.

"Oh, good," said Dad.

"I almost didn't how I would get myself out because the gunman warned he'd shoot if we moved, but luckily, I managed to do so. He almost shot me, but I ducked in time," I said.

"But she just noticed Ginny's not with us," said Jeffrey.

That was when I noticed him getting arrested. I told Dad about what happened.

"The clerk was glad that I warned him about the gunman," I said.

"I bet he was," agreed Dad. "We can go back downstairs."

"Okay, good. The gunman just got arrested, so we should be safe now," I said.

When we went back downstairs, it was almost lunchtime. The clerk saw me and thanked me and told my dad how brave I was while the gunman. Brave? I was so scared. Well, I was brave when I went by the gunman until he spotted me.

"Did anyone got shot because I saw the ambulance?" I asked.

"Only one person did. It was someone from here whose family moved to Stoneybrook and it was an African-American woman," said the clerk.

I knew what he was talking about.

"I know who that is. That's my friends' grandmother. I hope she'd be okay," I said.

"I know the family very well. They visit here all the time," said the clerk. "In fact, you moved her. She must have gotten shot when you took off with Jeffrey."

"Uh-oh," I said. "I didn't see that."

"Luckily, she was fine, but came to the shop until the ambulance arrived. Her arm was covered in blood. She knew you saved her husband in time and she was glad," said the clerk.

"Oh, good," I said.

I told Jeffrey the news and he was glad she would be fine.

"She was very brave when she came into the gift shop to warn me about the gunman. Most of us wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her," said the clerk.

I was able to forget about it thankfully. We had lunch at MacDonald's, went to Macy's, and so on. Later that day, I was back at home.

"I'm just going over next door to see the girls," I said.

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad.

I left to go over. The girls were on the porch waiting for me already.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, Mom and Dad went out, but we wanted to stay home so we can see you," said Kayla. "Our grandparents told us how you saved them."

"Our grandmother is expecting to live. She needed stitches in her arm," said Kaylee.

"I didn't realized I was brave until the clerk told me," I said.

"Our mother was proud of you for saving her parents," said Kayla.

"I know," I smiled.

"How was New York City otherwise?" asked Kaylee.

"Fun. We went to see The Little Mermaid last night. That was very fun. We did that after we ate an early dinner at Bubba Gump," I said.

"That's cool. I love Broadway shows," said Kayla.

"So do I," I said. "This morning, I was up before Dad, which was unusual. That was when I found out he had a flu. So, he told me I could be on my own until he gets better. So, I went to the gift shop to look around for awhile."

"The gift shop is the best part about the plaza," said Kaylee as Kayla agreed.

"Did they tell you how it happened?" I asked.

"I don't think so," said Kayla.

"Our grandfather only told us about the shooting and she was fine," said Kaylee.

"Let me explain it then. While I was there, I noticed everyone was running for cover. I didn't know what it was, so I went out to see and there was a gunman. I was able to warn the clerk and he thanked. We were told not to move or he'd shoot. But I was able to get out of there quietly. He almost shot me and I got away in time. I was able to get back to the room in a hurry. I got so scared that my knees were shaking," I said.

"I bet you were," said Kaylee.

"When I saw your grandparents, I knew I had to do something and fast, but I managed to moved them just in time. When I got back to the room, I saw the gunman getting arrested. That was when I realized something was up. I saved your grandfather, but I noticed someone was missing," I said. "Plus, there was an ambulance and I didn't know who got shot."

"Good. He deserved to get arrested," said Kayla.

"Dad got better enough, so we went back downstairs and the clerk told me it was your grandmother who got shot," I said. "He was glad that I saved your grandparents."

"Really?" asked Kaylee who was shocked.

"Was she okay?" asked Kayla.

"Luckily, she made out just fine like you said when you told me I saved your grandparents," I said. "The clerk told me if it wasn't for me who warned him, none of us would be here today. Your grandmother was in the gift shop until the ambulance arrived."

"I'm glad you saved them," said Kaylee as she and Kayla hugged me.

"We're lucky to have you," said Kayla.


	9. Claudia

The next day, I got to Mary Anne and Dawn's with the art stuff for the art booth. They were outside when I got there.

"Hi, girls, once everyone gets here, we can get started to set up for the camp," I said.

"Okay," said Mary Anne. "Kayla and Kaylee are coming over shortly. I did something brave yesterday. I'll tell you all about it when the rest of the gang gets here."

"Okay," I said.

"Kristy and Shannon are getting a ride from Watson now," said Mary Anne.

Stacey, Mallory, and Jessi arrived then.

"Hi, everyone," said Dawn.

"Hi," said the girls.

"I can't wait to get started," said Mallory.

"Me either," said Jessi. "This is going to be very exciting."

Marci, Patti, and Kathi came as well.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Kathi.

"Hi, girls," said Mary Anne.

"Hi, everyone," said Patti.

"Hi," greeted the rest of us.

"Nine down, two to go, Kristy and Shannon are on their way," said Mary Anne.

That was when Kristy and Shannon arrived.

"Thanks, Watson," said the girls.

"I'll pick you both up at around five-thirty this afternoon," said Watson.

"Okay," said Kristy.

"Now we're all together," said Dawn.

We all laughed. Mr. Spier came home with wood. That's just what we need for the booths.

"That should be enough for you, girls," said Mr. Spier.

"Thanks, Dad," said Mary Anne.

"I'll stay out to help you all," said Mr. Spier.

"Sounds good," said Dawn.

"Mary Anne was telling us she did something brave yesterday," I said.

"Yes, she did," said Mr. Spier.

Mary Anne told us everything about it.

"Good," said Mallory.

"Tell me about it," said Mary Anne. "The girls said I was a true hero to save their grandparents."

That was when the girls came.

"We're still glad," said Kayla who heard us.

"Look who's with the colored people," we heard a voice say.

When we turned, it was Cokie. Oh, brother, it was just what we need. Mary Anne knew who Cokie was talking about.

"Excuse me," said Mary Anne. "Stop being a bully to my best friends."

"Yeah, just mind your business," added Dawn.

"I'm mad at you enough for stealing my boyfriend to begin with," said Mary Anne.

Kayla and Kaylee didn't care what Cokie says. They love to be with Mary Anne.

That made Cokie leave.

"She's so immature these days," said Mary Anne.

"Tell us about it," said Patti.

"I agree," said Kathi.

Marci agreed with them.

We were done setting up later that afternoon just before dark. We finished just in time when Watson came by to pick up Kristy and Shannon.

"Bye, girls," said Mary Anne.

"Bye," said Shannon and Kristy getting in the car as it drove off.

"I can't wait for the camp to start on Monday," I said.

"Me either," said Mary Anne.

"It's going to be so much fun," added Dawn.

The time-out booth was going to be in the living room when we talked to Mr. Spier about where the time-out should be. He'll stay in with them until their time out is finished, which was a good idea. Either Mary Anne or Dawn would take over while Mr. Spier is out doing errands.

On Monday, it was camp day! I was the first to arrive. Mary Anne and Dawn were already outside. Kayla and Kaylee were there, too. Kristy and Shannon arrived ten minutes later.

"Can't you believe today is finally happening for the camp BSC?" asked Kristy excitedly.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne.

"You know what I heard earlier, Cokie was the one who told Logan to tell Mary Anne he prefers to have an active girlfriend," said Patti when she and Kathi arrived with Marci.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Mary Anne in a shocked voice.

"It's true," said Kathi. "I made Logan to tell me that."

"Where did you see him? He was supposed to be punished until he can apologize to me," said Mary Anne.

"Not anymore. He confessed that to his parents. He was at the diner where we were for breakfast on the way here," said Kathi. "I was like, 'why don't you tell that to Mary Anne?'"

"I know," said Mary Anne.

"That was shocking to hear," I said.

"I agree," said Patti.

At eight-forty, some of the campers started to arrive. They had a fun time doing a lot of activities. Mr. Spier was out doing errands like he said he would while helping us out. The half-time campers left for one like it was planned and while full-time campers left later that afternoon. They were well-behaved. We showed them around what we would be doing and other things. They enjoyed it so far, which is a good thing.

That night, we were at the diner when we spotted Logan. He came to us. Mary Anne just rolled her eyes when she saw him. I don't blame her.

"I just need to steal Mary Anne," said Logan.

"Only if you'll apologize," said Kristy as we all agreed.

"That's why I'm over here," said Logan.

Mary Anne got up and they went out there to talk.

"I'm still very upset with you when you lied when you told her to get lost," said Mary Anne. "Why did Cokie tell you to say you need an active girlfriend? That was wrong of both of you. You should've told her no."

"I know, and I'm sorry, and I had to agree to keep her out of my hair and to leave both of us alone," said Logan. "That's what I told her yesterday when I got off punishment."

"Oh," said Mary Anne. "I bet she wasn't too happy about it."

"She didn't like that. I told her too bad. I told her you and I are happy when we're together," Logan said.

After they talked, they came back in to join us. I'm glad Logan is making Mary Anne happy again. Good. We all want her to be happy.


	10. Stacey II

The next day, we were glad that Logan was able to help us out. I'm glad the girls help us. Thank God for that. We had a busy day. I had a headache during the day. When I checked my blood sugar, it was pretty low. I had some orange juice after I asked Mary Anne if she could get it for me and I felt much better after that.

"Were you okay?" asked Claudia.

"My blood sugar was low, so I just had some orange juice," I replied.

"That's a good thing," said Claudia.

"I know," I agreed.

"Kayla and Kaylee must be glad that Mary Anne saved their grandfather," said Claudia.

"They are," I told her.

"That's good," said Claudia as I agreed with my best friend.

After the camp was over for the day, Claudia and I went to her house before we got to my house after the meeting because she was staying there overnight and we were planning to walk to Mary Anne and Dawn's together in the morning. Actually, all of us members walked to Claudia's together. At Claudia's, the club was about to start.

"The club is now in order," announced Kristy.

"It was really a busy day, today, wasn't it?" I asked.

"It sure was," replied Dawn.

The only person who wasn't in the room was Mary Anne.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"She went to use my bathroom. She'll be right with us," replied Claudia.

"But I need to use it," said Janine.

"Will you wait your turn? She just got in there," said Claudia.

"I can't hold it," said her impatient sister.

"Then you shouldn't wait until the last minute," said Claudia. "She had a bleeding nose."

"I would have to agree with Claudia. My brother, Jeff, is the same way at home when I'm in California," said Dawn.

Then, she came back a few minutes later and Janine rushed in the bathroom as she slammed the door behind her.

"Boy, is Janine so i-m-p-a-t-i-e-n-t," I spelled out in a low voice.

Claudia knew what I meant as she agreed.

"Were you okay now?" asked Kristy.

"When I get nose bleeds, It takes forever to stop," said Mary Anne.

"I bet," I said.

Then the phone rang as soon as I answered.

"Baby-Sitters Club. Hi, Dr. Johansen. Sure. I'll check with the others and I'll get back to you," I said as I hung up. "She and her husband will be going away for a month on a business together trip and they need someone to stay with Charlotte or stay at one of our houses. They're leaving Sunday."

Mallory checked the schedule and said, "Dawn, Stacey, and Kristy are free."

"Who's free the most?" asked Kristy. "Whoever is free the most days can do it that way."

"That's a better idea," I said.

"Stacey is," said Mary Anne.

"Okay, I'll just call Dr. Johansen back," I said as I picked up the phone to call her back. "Hello, Dr. Johansen. I will be watching her. She can do whatever she wants. It doesn't matter if she wants to stay with me or I'd stay with her."

"Want to ask Charlotte? She's thrilled to have you," said the doctor. "We'll bring her Saturday night since we'll be leaving Sunday morning."

"Okay," I replied as Charlotte got on the phone. "Hi. Do you want to stay with me and my mom or do you want me to stay with you? Okay. You can in case we need Mom. See you Saturday night. Bye."

I hung up then.

"Charlotte asked me if she could stay with me and Mom," I said.

"That would be a good idea. That way if you need your mother, you'd let her know," said Claudia.

"I know," I agreed.

"What's happening with your nose again?" asked Kristy.

"Oh, no, not again," said Mary Anne. "Is there any more tissues. I could feel a nose bleed coming on."

Claudia grabbed Mary Anne and rushed into a master bedroom.

"Oh, good," said Mary Anne holding the tissue onto her nose. "I just hate it when that happens."

"I bet," said Claudia.

Once Janine came out, Mary Anne tried not to sneeze while she and Claudia went straight to the bathroom to take care of the bleeding nose. It stopped ten minutes later.

"I always seem to get that twice," said Mary Anne.

After the meeting, Claudia, Mallory, and I walked to my direction since Mallory lives behind me. At home, Mom was making dinner when Claudia and I got in.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," said Mom.

"Okay," I said.

We went to my room to put Claudia's stuff there. I checked my blood sugar and it was normal. By then, dinner was served.

"Charlotte is going to be here since her parents are going on a business trip for a month. She'll be here Saturday night and her parents are leaving Sunday morning," I informed Mom.

"Okay. She can do that," said Mom.

"She can't wait to be with me," I said.

"I bet," said Mom.


	11. Mary Anne IV

On Saturday, Charlotte was already at Stacey's. We decided she can bring Charlotte when she baby-sits during the day and weekends. We can take over at night on camp nights and when her mom's not available. That was a good plan to make.

Kayla and Kaylee invited me to stay over at their house for the night and I agreed to do so. I had permission. At their house, we ordered pizza. After we had dinner, we were in the basement watching a movie. We were watching My Cousin Vinny and it's a very funny movie! We laughed when that poor lawyer studdered. The other poor lawyer would wake by every noise you could think of like a whistle, an animal, and a train twice.

We were having popcorn and it was a good thing we weren't eating it when we laugh because we'd choke. That happened to me one time when Logan told me a joke. Dad thought it was funny and he would laugh at everything. Mr. and Mrs. Bruno didn't help either because they laughed, too. I was mortified! I made myself a promise not to laugh when I'm eating and drinking ever again!

After we watched that, we decided to watch another movie. Kayla picked out my favorite movie, Titanic. That's their favorite movie, too. The only problem is that I'm sensitive and the only part I would cry when the ship hit an iceburg and sank. That happened way before my time: 1912. It was a true story. We didn't want to go to bed until after the movie ended since it was about three hours long, but we didn't care.

To my surprise, I did not cry when that part came, which was a good thing otherwise I'd be embarrassed even though Kayla and Kaylee wouldn't care. They don't cry at that part at all according to Kayla.

The next day, we ate dinner for breakfast after we had permission. After that, we went back to their house. Their parents were going out until after three. I decided to offer to help out. It was a good thing because I saw Mario and D. J. fighting over the TV, so I went over to them.

"Stop it now," I said.

"I was here first," said Mario.

"No, I was!" exclaimed D. J.

I solved the problem quickly and shut the TV.

"Guess what? The TV is either for the both of you or neither of you. None of you is watching until you can learn to wait until your turn," I said.

That worked.

"Glad you stopped them," said Kayla.

"I know," I said.

That worked for a bit when I caught them fighting again.

"Alright, enough. You two are going to be separated," I said. "Mario, sit on the chair and D. J., get to your room."

"No," said Mario while D. J. obeyed me.

"If you disobey me, I'll make sure your parents make you to do so," I said.

That got Mario to sit down on the chair. I didn't want to put them in their room in case they start fighting.

"Thanks for stopping them. They can drive us crazy," said Kayla.

"I know. They should have separate rooms because if I put them both there, they could fight. How are they to share a room?" I asked.

"They have no problems sharing their room," said Kaylee.

"So, why are they fighting?" I asked.

"Who knows?" asked Kayla.

"We should do something to get them to stop fighting," said Kaylee.

Then, it hit me.

"I have an idea. We can start rewarding each time they don't fight," I said.

"That could work," agreed Kaylee. "We can tell the other girls tomorrow."

"Okay," I said.

"Good idea," added Kayla. "Our parents are tired of it, too."

When their parents came back later that afternoon, I told them about D. J. and Mario.

"I'm glad you were able to separate them," said Mrs. Willis.

"Me, too," I said as I told them about the plan.

They agreed with my idea.

Before I left the boys and said, "If you do behave, we'll do something nice."

They paid me for offering to help out. Those two know when I'm tough when the boys fight. Kristy wouldn't go for it either. The next day, at the camp, we shared the idea with the others after I told about my experience.

"It was a good thing she offered to stay," said Kayla.

"I know, we can try to see if the reward would work," said Stacey.

"We can always use Mary Anne and Kristy to watch the boys if they're free," said Kaylee.

"That would be a good idea to do," said Kristy.

"Yeah, but what reward should we do?" asked Kayla.

"You can think of it after camp when you guys watch the kids," I said. "You both can tell us what idea you came up with."

"Okay," said Kaylee.


	12. Kristy II

Stacey: Mary Anne, I'm glad your trick works because D.J. and Mario actually got along today, so we gave them a sticker for the chart. That was good work.

After the camp, it was Stacey's turn to watch the younger kids, but with Kaylee because Kayla had a cold. Their parents give them a break when they're sick, which barely happens.

Stacey noticed something very different between D.J. and Mario today. She noticed they were getting along today for a change. They know they should behave especially when Mary Anne watches them since she knows what to do when they do fight. They even took turns to watch TV, to play a DS game that actually belongs to D.J., and so on. She was really surprised about that.

"Mary Anne sure knows how to handle them," said Stacey.

"You bet she does," agreed Kaylee.

"Perhaps we can take the kids out to let Kayla rest," suggested Stacey. "Colds are very catchy."

"Good idea. That's what Mary Anne and I usually do anyway," said Kaylee. "In fact, I'll see if Mary Anne would like to join in case we need her for D.J. and Mario. She's watching the Arnold twins."

"That's a good idea," said Stacey. "We can do Kristy, too. She's with Jaime and Lucy."

"She can join in case D.J. and Mario start a fight," said Kaylee in a low voice.

"Good thinking," agreed Stacey.

Kaylee called Mary Anne before calling me. We both accepted their invitations. We both came in no time.

"We can go to the park. I'll go let Kayla know," said Kaylee as she went to let Kayla know.

"Is she okay?" asked Mary Anne.

"She has a bad cold," said Kaylee. "That's why we're taking the kids to the park."

"Okay," said Mary Anne. "I find this is a good way to help Kayla get some rest."

"I know it is," said Stacey.

Kaylee came back and said, "All set. We can go now."

Out there, at the park, Mary Anne noticed D.J. and Mario being rough with one another.

"Excuse me. Keep an eye on the girls," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," said Stacey.

That was when Mary Anne went to them.

"Boys, either stop being rough or you will both come sit for a time-out. You two were getting along today, so don't spoil it," Mary Anne warned them.

She went back to us. That made them play nice. We were glad we got invited to come along- just in case. They behaved for the rest of the time. We stayed for an hour.

"Mrs. Arnold is going to be back home any moment now," said Mary Anne. "It's time to head back, Carolyn and Marilyn."

"Same here," I added.

We all left the park.

"If you two boys behave, you will get a prize," said Mary Anne. "So, you two better not fight or no prize for either of you. No matter who started it."

After Mrs. Newton came back ten minutes after we did, I went to Mary Anne's who had just got back, too.

"Mrs. Newton saw the note and she was home when we got back there. She didn't mind us being home after her," said Mary Anne. "I hope those boys behaved. Mr. and Mrs. Willis just drove in their driveway when I got back here."

That was when Stacey came out to be with us.

"Mary Anne, you sure know how to warn them because they did behave when we got back home. Kayla was still asleep when we got back, so we had to quiet them down so they won't wake her," said Stacey.

"Did they got their prize?" asked Mary Anne.

"Yes, we let them add a sticker to the chart," said Stacey.

"Good thinking," I said.

"Kaylee and I decided to make a chart, so that's what we did," said Stacey.

"Good," said Mary Anne.

"That was a smart idea," I added.

"I agree," said Stacey.

Later, at the meeting, she put that in the notebook so we can do the same thing when we sit with Kayla or Kaylee when one of them isn't available.

"Glad I slept over at their house the night before," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I agreed.

"We can hold a fair at our house at the end of the camp season," said Dawn.

"That's a good idea for their treat," said Stacey. "We could doing it at Dawn and Mary Anne's or at the park."

"Good idea," said Mary Anne. "The girls and I always a fun time when we go to a fair in New York City."

Then, at six pm, I noticed Charlie arrived and went to the car for home.


	13. Dawn II

At home, Mary Anne and I told our parents about the plans.

"That's a nice idea," said Mom.

"I know," said Mary Anne. "Oh, by the way, Dawn, I can't help you out tonight. Kayla still has her cold and have to help Kaylee out. Their parents are going out to see a show."

"Okay," I said.

"Sharon or I can take for you," said Richard.

"Okay, great," said Mary Anne.

After dinner, Mary Anne went up to get ready to baby-sit. She even had a bag with her clothes.

"I forgot to tell you that I'll be back tomorrow because Mr. and Mrs. Willis won't be back home until midnight, so they asked me if I could stay overnight," said Mary Anne.

"Okay," said Richard.

"Bye," said Mary Anne as she left the house.

The next day, Mary Anne came home by eight with both Kayla, who was better, and Kaylee. Mary Anne looked exhausted.

"You look tired," I said.

"All D.J. and Mario kept doing is fight, so you know what I told them both; no sticker for either of them," said Mary Anne.

"Good idea for their punishment," I agreed.

"I know. We also put them to bed early, but kept them seperated and they were fine after that," said Mary Anne. "They did not like the punishment, but I told them it was too bad. They should know better. They know the rules, if they fight, no reward."

"They should have their own rooms," I said.

"I know, but I was told they have no problems sharing a room, but I didn't want to put them in their room in case they start fighting," said Mary Anne.

"Glad they go to a different camp," I said.

"I know otherwise they would tire me out," said my sister. "Plus, we could hear them fighting to see who should have the couch while all of their younger siblings were in bed, so I went to them and tell them to keep it down before they would wake the others up. I also told added the couch is either for everybody's or nobody's."

"That's right," I agreed.

"I was able to tell Mario to go to his room and told him to behave otherwise I could tell his parents. He did behave after that," said Mary Anne.

"Good," I said.

"I know. They do know how I can be firm to them," said Mary Anne.

"We're glad we can count on Mary Anne," said Kayla.

"Let's go out because camp is due to start any minute," I said.

"Good thought," said Kaylee as we went out there before the kids arrived.

The other girls came by. Later, at the meeting, Mary Anne was writing about last night in the notebook so the rest would know what's going on. She still looked tired, but that didn't stop her to make a mistake.

"We should do the fair at a park because camp won't be over by then."

"That would be a good idea," said Stacey.

Kristy was concerned about Mary Anne and said, "Why don't you go home if you're going to be like that during the meeting?"

"That would be a better idea. I'll see you tomorrow," said Mary Anne as she left to go home.


	14. Mary Anne V

At home, I was still asleep when Dawn came home from Claudia's. When dinner was almost ready, I took a shower to keep me awake and I felt better after that.

"Feel better after you slept?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, I just took a shower," I replied. "I went to sleep right after I came back home."

"You need a new plan for those boys," said Dawn.

"Along with the sticker chart?" I asked.

"Yes," answered my sister.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Tell them everytime they fight, they'll get a time out. If they keep it up, no more stickers for the reward," said Dawn.

"I always seperate them," I said.

"Keep on doing that. They'll learn not to do it ever again. That's way better than ignoring them," said Dawn.

"I agree with you," I said. "I almost thought about ignoring them, but I decided to change my mind because I knew that would not be a good idea."

"Would it be a better idea if they have separated rooms so they wouldn't be in the same room if you sent them there?" asked Dawn.

Hmm. That sounded like a good plan.

"M.J. has her own room. Perhaps one of the boys can switch with her," I said. "She's the only one who doesn't share a room."

"Would she feel comfortable doing that? Do they get along with her?" asked Dawn.

"They get along with her pretty well. M.J. gets very upset when they fight. That scares her," I said.

"I bet it does," agreed Dawn. "Try that the next time you watch them."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll mention it to both Kayla and Kaylee," I said. "In fact, they're coming over for dinner, remember?"

"I remembered," said Dawn.

"I can tell it to them afterwards and see what they think of the idea," I added.

"Good plan," said Dawn.

That was when Kayla and Kaylee arrived.

"Speaking of them," said Dawn.

"I have a plan to tell you after dinner," I said.

"Okay," said Kayla.

"We decided to sleep over here to give us a break from D.J. and Mario," said Kayla.

"Good idea. That's what we need to talk about," I said.

"Mom and Dad didn't blame us for that. They were just fighting and they both got punished for a month," said Kaylee.

"That should teach them a good lesson," said Dawn.

"I know. We just needed peace and quiet from them," said Kayla.

"I don't blame you for that," I said.

"Me either," said Dawn.

At dinner, Dad called to tell us he was running late due to traffic. He said we can start without him. That's what we did and Dad arrived a few minutes later.

"Glad to get out of that traffic," said Dad.

"I bet," said Sharon.

After dinner, I told the girls what Dawn said to do the next time they need me to watch the siblings.

"Good idea. Mom and Dad said the punishment is a good start. The time-outs would be another option," said Kayla.

"I know. I also think to have one of them switch with M.J. would be a better idea. So that way they won't fight if we have to send them to their room," I said.

"I think so, too," said Kaylee.

"Yeah, I agree," added Kayla.

"We can let Mom and Dad know tomorrow," said Kaylee.

"I pray that would help them to quit fighting because it's driving us crazy," said Kayla.

"I know," said Kaylee.

The next day, at breakfast, I was coming down slowly because I was getting sick to my stomach.

"Is Mary Anne coming?" asked Dad.

"She's coming," replied Kayla.

That was when I came to the table.

"I was taking my time because I'm getting sick to my stomach this morning," I said.

"Are you going to be okay to joining the girls for the camp?" asked Dad.

"I should be alright. That should get me some fresh air," I replied.

"Do you want any TUMs?" asked Dad.

"Yes please," I answered.

He gave me TUMS and I felt better after that. Out there, I was getting sick to my stomach again while I was with the kids.

"Do you want to take a break for a bit?" asked Kayla. "I'll stay here to take over."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Thanks."

I was glad. That's what I did. I sat on the porch.

"I'm surprised you still helped us," said Kayla.

"I felt better earlier," I said.

"Gotcha," said Kaylee.

I felt better after I took a long break. I was able to help out with the kids. Thank god.


	15. Jessi II

Jessi- D.J. and Mario are a pill when I helped Kaylee out Saturday afternoon for a family emergency. They do not stop fighting at all and do not listen to me. So, I was able to call Mary Anne and she sure knows how to handle them.

I was getting ready to help Kayla watching her siblings since Kaylee had a doctor's appointment for something. That's why Kaylee asked me to help her out right away and stay there until her mom come back. Her father was working.

When I got there, Kayla was waiting for me.

"Do you know what time your parents are coming back?" I asked.

"They didn't say. Just to warn you about something: D.J. and Mario are driving me nuts. They blamed each other to get them in trouble and get grounded," said Kaylee. "They are not allowed to watch TV, go outside, leave the house, or use the phone."

"Okay," I said.

"Mary Anne said she'll be home in case you need her," said Kayla.

"No problem," I said.

I was glad to hear that.

D.J. and Mario were fighting over TV. I went over there and shut the TV off.

"Hey," said Mario.

"Sorry, but you're not supposed to watch TV during your punishment," I said.

"So?" asked Mario.

"So, if your parents find out you're breaking the punishment rules, you both would be in deep trouble," I warned him. "If you don't like it, that's too bad."

Glad I remembered about the punishment rules. Just like I did when the Pikes triplets were punished. Neither of them was listening to me.

"You can call Mary Anne if you want. She can handle them while you watch the other kids with me," said Kayla.

"Good idea," I said.

I called Mary Anne for help and she came over right away so she can keep an eye on D.J. and Mario. Kayla told her the same punishment rules.

"If they don't listen, I'll make them listen. They should know better," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said Kayla

Kayla and I went outside to watch the kids where they were. The phone rang as Kayla went inside to answer it.

"Hello," said Kayla.

"Hi," said Mrs. Willis.

"Oh, hi, Mom, how's Kaylee?" asked Kayla.

"Kaylee is doing just fine. She had Vertigo," said Mrs. Willis.

"Really?" asked Kayla.

"Yes," replied her mother.

"How long?" asked Kayla.

"Probably for a week," replied Mrs. Willis.

"Can she still help us out at the camp?" asked Kayla.

"Not until she gets better. This means we will need Mary Anne any time during the week if we go out," said Mrs. Willis. "We're on our way home now."

"Okay," said Kayla.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That was my mom. Kaylee has vertigo, that's all," said Kayla. "She felt dizzy this morning and nearly lost her balance. It's going to take about a week for her to get better, which means Mom and Dad might need Mary Anne to help out if they go out."

"Wow," I said. "I bet Mary Anne would agree to help out."

"Especially with D.J. and Mario. We tried to tell them to have separated rooms, but they don't want to do that," said Kayla.

"So, how's Mary Anne supposed to punish them that way?" I asked.

"Good question," said Kayla.

That was when Mrs. Willis came back with Kaylee. Mary Anne offered to help Kayla out. Mrs. Willis told Mary Anne what Kaylee had and that she might be needed as often.

"Who would stay with her while we're out there and you're both working?" asked Mary Anne.

"I'm starting vacation for a week, so you won't have to worry about that part," said Mrs. Willis.

"Good," said Mary Anne. "I know that feeling. Vertigo isn't fun."


	16. Mary Anne VI

When I got home, it was almost time for dinner.

"How's Kaylee?" asked Dawn.

"She had vertigo and it could take a week for her to get better, so I might need to help Kaylee out if I'm needed this week," I replied. "Mrs. Willis is on vacation, so I won't need to worry because she could get hurt if no one's there to take care of her."

"Wow," said Dawn.

"So, Kaylee can't get help us out until she gets better," I said. "I told her mom I knew the feeling since I get that often. That's no joke."

"I know," agreed Dawn.

She used to get jealous when I spend a lot of time with the girls, but she gets it when they need me for the boys. Later, my back was starting to hurt. What else is new?

"Are you okay? You didn't help out much," said Dawn.

"I'm just sitting down. My back is starting to bug me," I replied. "I can finish clearing the table and you can finish cleaning the kitchen."

"Good plan," said Dawn.

That's what we did. But my back was still hurting me.

"I think I'll go sit on the recliner to rest it," I said.

But it was tough for me to move. Luckily, Dawn was able to help me.

"I wonder if I could ask Dad for a heater pad. I'll ask him when he gets his paperwork done so he won't have to stop," I said.

"Good idea," said Dawn.

"I can get it for you," said Sharon.

"Oh, good. I got back pains right now," I said.

That's what she did and put it on me.

"Good. Thanks. I could've asked Dad, but he's busy right now," I said.

Kayla called me asking if I could help her tomorrow.

"I'll see how I feel. My back was hurting me," I said.

"If you can't, I'll ask Stacey," said Kayla. "Do you want to let me know tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," I said. "I didn't want my back to be in pain while helping you out."

"I understand," said Kayla. "Both of my parents have a meeting and Kaylee can't help out until her vertigo goes away."

"I remembered," I said.

"If your back still bothers you anytime while you're with me, you can sit on a recliner while watching D.J. and Mario," said Kayla.

"That's true I could. I have a heating pad on me and I feel better, but it takes awhile for my back to be better," I said. "It happens to me often."

After we talked, my back wasn't better yet. If it's not better tomorrow, I won't able to help out in the camp. I sleep sitting up when my back is in pain and it helps me. I'll keep the heating pad with me in case I need it again. I used it in bed one time and it worked out fine for me.

Sometimes I get nauseous when my back bothers me, which is the worst because you could hardly move. I'd be embarrassed if I get sick on a recliner. Luckily, that hasn't happened to me.

Dad came out after his paperwork was done. Sharon probably told him what was going on.

"I'm glad Sharon was able to get a heating pad," I said. "I didn't want to bother you while you were doing paperwork."

"That's alright," said Dad.

"Kayla called me to help her tomorrow while her parents are at a meeting, but I told her it depends on how my back feels," I said. "She understood."

"Would you able to help out in the camp tomorrow?" asked Dawn.

"I'll see how my back feels. The pain comes and goes," I replied.

"That's true," said Dawn.

My back felt finally got better a few hours later.

"I'll probably keep the heating pad in case it bothers me while I'm in bed," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

Somehow, I was able to sleep without any back issues. Thank god! The pain comes back sometimes during the night.

The next day, I was able to help Kayla. Her parents left not long ago Her siblings were actually at our camp today. They might have to stay for a full day today. D.J. and Mario were at a different camp.

"Who's staying with Kaylee right now while your parents are at a meeting?" I asked. "I'd be worried something would happen to her."

"I know," replied Kayla.

We heard a thump.

"What was that?" I asked. "I better go see."

"I bet that's Kaylee," said Kayla.

I rushed over and it was Kaylee. I went over to help her up.

"Were you okay?" I asked.

"I must have lost my balance. I kept throwing up and felt more dizzy than ever," said Kaylee.

"I'm surprised no one is here with you in case something happens. I was telling Kayla I'd be worried about that," I said. "How long your parents would be at a meeting?"

"Mom would be home at between one and one-thirty, which would be in an hour, and Dad would be home at three," said Kaylee.

"Do you want me to stay here until your mom comes home," I asked. "The camp doesn't end until five."

"That would be great," smiled Kaylee.

"I'll go let Kayla know," I said.

I went out and told Kayla.

"Good idea," said Kayla.

"It's better than leaving her alone like that," I said. "I don't think your mom would mind."

"I don't think so either," said Kayla.

It was a good thing I stayed with Kaylee because she nearly lost her balance two other times.

"Do you want any soup?" I asked.

"I'll wait for a bit," replied Kaylee. "I want to try to rest because it was hard to do that."

"I bet. I know that feeling," I said.

Her mom came home from the meeting by one.

"I heard a noise and went to Kaylee who lost her balance while I was helping Kayla, so I offered to stay here with Kaylee until you return," I said.

"Oh, good. Thanks, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Willis.

"Not a problem," I said.

"I'm glad that you did," said Mrs. Willis.

"She's trying to sleep now," I said. "She didn't want any soup at the time."

"That's alright," said Mrs. Willis. "I can pay you extra for staying with Kaylee."

"What do you want Kayla to do with the younger ones since they're part-time?" I asked after getting paid.

"They can stay out there until the camp ends to let Kaylee sleep," replied Mrs. Willis.

"Okay, I'll go let her know," I said.

I went back out to help Kayla.

"How's Kaylee?" asked Kayla.

"She almost lost her balance twice while I was with her," I said. "Your mom was glad that I stayed with her and she paid me a little extra for staying with Kaylee."

"That's good," said Kayla.

"I asked your mom what she wants us to do with the rest of the kids and she said to keep them out here until later when the camp ends to let Kaylee get some rest," I said.

"Good idea," said Kayla. "We'll have to tell them. They wanted to leave at one, but I told them to wait."

"I'll tell them," I said as I went to the rest of her siblings.

"When are we going home?" asked M.J.

"Your mom said to stay out here for the rest of the day until five to let Kaylee sleep," I replied. "Vertigo could be catchy and I don't think your mom would want to catch it from Kaylee."

Luckily, they had no trouble to stay here.

"When does D.J. and Mario return from their camp?" I asked.

"Their camp ends at around four and gets to the stop at about four-thirty," replied Kayla. "The bus stop is at the top of the street and either Kaylee or I wait for their bus when Mom and Dad are working."

"Okay, do you want me to wait for the bus?" I asked.

"That would be great, thanks," said Kayla.

"Do they behave there?" I asked.

"Sometimes," said Kayla. "But they're in different groups."

"Good," I said.

Kayla wrote down the bus number and the name of the camp that would be shown and gave it to me.

"Okay, great, I'll bring them here until the camp ends," I said.

"That would be a smart thing to do," said Kayla.

"I'll go wait at around four-twenty pm," I said.

"That's the time when Kaylee or I go, too," said Kayla.

"Is the bus usually on time?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Or the bus is early or a little late," replied Kayla.

"Alright," I said.

At four-twenty, I went to top of the street, which isn't far from my house, to wait for the bus. I got the paper with me. Their camp bus showed up at four-thirty on the nose. That was when the boys got off the bus.

"I'm their sitter and I offered to wait for the bus for their sister. One is sick and the other one has the other siblings with her. We run a camp at my house," I told the driver.

"Okay, great," said the driver. "Weren't the one who saved their older sister from an illness?"

"Yes," I replied.

"I remembered seeing the interview in the paper," said the driver.

That made me feel great.

On the way, I said, "You both just have to stay with me and Kayla at the camp for a little while so Kaylee can rest. Your mom said so."

Somehow, they didn't give me trouble about that part. At five pm, the camp ended and once everyone left, Kayla gathered her siblings to her house. I helped her out.

"Thank god the boys behaved here for a bit," I said.

"I know," said Kayla.

"The driver recognized me," I said.

"He did?" asked Kayla.

"Yes, he saw the interview back when I saved you from cancer," I said.

"Wow, you're famous," said Kayla.

"I guess so," I said as we giggled. "That made me feel good about it."

"That's a good thing," smiled Kayla.


	17. Dawn III

The next day, Kaylee was still sick with vertigo. Mary Anne was worried about her. Luckily, Mrs. Willis was home today, so she was with Kaylee and Mary Anne was glad about it.

"I'll probably see Kaylee after camp," said Mary Anne.

"Why can't you go see her now?" I asked.

"First of all, she might be sleeping and second, I can't leave the clients like that. If Dad finds out, he'd think I'm being irresponsible. If he gave me permission, that's another story," said Mary Anne.

"I agree with Mary Anne," said Kayla.

"That's a smart thing to do," said Kristy.

"Yes, I know," agreed Mary Anne.

"Do you mind if I go check on Kaylee to make sure?" asked Kayla.

"Sure," replied Kristy. "That would be a better idea."

I don't see why Kayla was doing it. She came back out five minutes later.

"Mom said Kaylee's sleeping right now," said Kayla.

"Glad I decided to wait after camp especially when the clients are our responsibility to watch them," said Mary Anne.

"I agree with you," said Kayla.

Richard was out of work early, so when he got home, he helped us out. After the camp ended, Mary Anne told her father where she would be.

"Okay, that's fine, honey," said Richard.

At home, Mary Anne didn't return yet when the phone rang and Richard went to answer it. Then, he came back to get ready for dinner.

"That was Mary Anne. She just needed to tell me she offered to watch the younger Willis kids to let Kaylee sleep until their mom return from doing errands in an hour or so and Kayla agreed with the idea," said Richard.

"Okay," said Mom. "Is she going to eat there or does she want us to leave leftovers for her?"

"They don't eat until both Mr. Willis get home from work," said Richard. "So, I'm sure we can save leftovers for her."

"Alright," said Mom.

An hour later, Mary Anne looked tired when she came back.

"Did the boys got you tired out as usual?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne. "Those two need to learn not to fight anymore."

"Was Kaylee able to sleep through that?" I asked.

"Yes, I don't know how she can sleep through it," said Mary Anne.

"Neither do I," I said.

"I tell those two to quiet down while Kaylee's sleeping," said Mary Anne.

"Good," I said.

"They refused to have separated rooms, but they still don't stop fighting," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said.

"You should take a break from watching them if they're going to make you feel tired every time," suggested Richard.

"Kayla said the same thing. I actually agreed with her, so she'll ask one of the girls tomorrow at camp to help her out for the time being. Her parents doesn't blame Kayla to make that suggestion. Both D.J. and Mario just don't listen when you tell them to quiet down," said Mary Anne.

"They're going to make Kayla overwhelmed," I said.

"I know. I'm worried about her," said Mary Anne. "I worry she could get sick. I heard she had mono before she moved here and before she had cancer."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne.

She went to bed early at around nine. The next day, when I came down after getting dressed, I noticed she wasn't downstairs.

"Where's Mary Anne?" I asked.

"She's still in bed," replied Richard. "That's what I noticed."

"How come she's still in bed?" I asked.

"She's probably still exhausted from yesterday when D.J. and Mario were giving her trouble, so I'll let her sleep for a bit. She can meet you girls out there when she gets up," said Richard. "You can tell Kristy that."

That's what I did when I went out.

"Kayla was just telling us about how D.J. and Mario would make Mary Anne tired yesterday after camp," said Kristy. "I'm glad she suggested Mary Anne should take a break from watching them."

"Who's taking her spot for awhile?" I asked.

"I am," replied Kristy. "I'll make them listen."

"Good idea," I agreed.

Mary Anne didn't join us until it was after ten-thirty, but Kristy doesn't mind about that. Mary Anne seemed to be better after she slept a bit longer.

"I'm going to take over for you awhile when Kaylee told us all about it," said Kristy.

"Mrs. Willis is getting ready to put them into foster care and keep them apart if they keep it up," said Mary Anne.

"I don't blame her," said Kristy.

"Neither did I. That's what she warned them on what she would do," said Mary Anne.

"Good. Perhaps that would make them stop," said Kristy.

"I doubt it," said Mary Anne.

"She hopes she would be out here with us next week or sooner," said Kayla.

"I bet," said Mary Anne.

"She can't wait for vertigo to go away," said Kayla. "She doesn't like to be cooped up in the house."

"I agree with her," said Mary Anne. "I had that twice."


	18. Kaylee

Three days later, I was able to be with with them and I was glad about that.

"I bet you must be glad to be better now," said Kayla.

"Yes," I said.

"It didn't take too long for the vertigo to go away," said Dawn.

Mary Anne came to us and said, "Hi. How are you feeling this morning, Kaylee?"

"Much better now. I'm glad to be out of the house," I said.

"So am I," said Mary Anne.

Later, I found out no one invited Mary Anne to join us to a party Claudia was hosting. I think that's mean to do that to my best friend. Kayla and I noticed that.

"Why you didn't invite Mary Anne to join us?" I asked.

"What do you care?" asked Claudia.

"Well, we do," replied Kayla.

"You wouldn't like it if someone does that to you," I added. "Kayla and I will not join any of you."

"We did invite her, but she said she had plans with her father," said Dawn.

Kayla and I had a feeling that Dawn might be lying. Sure enough, when we asked that to Mary Anne, she said, "Plans with my dad? Why did Dawn lie to you for? No one asked me to join them."

"I knew Dawn was lying," said Kayla.

"Me, too," I said.

"I wanted to go, but they refused to let me," said Mary Anne.

"Honestly, that's not so right for them to do that," said Kayla.

"I know," agreed Mary Anne. "I wanted to know why."

"Same with us," I said.

"At least you both care," said Mary Anne.

"That's what we told the girls," said Kayla.

Later, Mary Anne was waiting for Dawn to come home and when she did, Mary Anne was still mad.

"Why did you lie to Kaylee that I have plans with Dad? He's not even home. He has a meeting until eight, remember?" asked Mary Anne. "If he was still here, that's different."

"That was our choice," said Dawn.

"Why? So I can feel excluded?" asked Mary Anne with her firm voice. "Excuse me, I'm going to be with the Willis girls. At least they care about me."

She came to us a few minutes later.

"Dawn would not tell me the truth about why I wasn't invited. I was angry that she lied to you," said Mary Anne.

"We'll make her to tell you the truth," said Kayla.

"Good luck with that," said Mary Anne. "I did nothing wrong to deserve that."

Were Dawn and the others jealous that Mary Anne spends so much time to be with us? She has to help us watch our siblings- especially D.J. and Mario, and to never leave my side while I had vertigo, so that's not Mary Anne's fault to do that. No one should get mad about that. It's no one's business.

When I asked Mary Anne that, she was wondering about the same thing.

Sure enough, she made Dawn to tell the truth and that was it.

"It's not your business that I had to spend time with the girls when they need me to keep an eye on the boys. I didn't plan to leave Kaylee's side while she had vertigo. I told you the girls' parents needed me during that period of time," said Mary Anne. "It's not my fault. That's your problem."

Sharon found out and she agreed with Mary Anne.

"I thought you and the others would understand that the girls' needed me. If it wasn't for me to be with Kaylee, something bad could've happened when she lost her balance," said Mary Anne. "I thought you girls were my friends."

Mary Anne walked away still being mad at Dawn. Then, she probably knew Mary Anne was right and apologized to her. The next day, the others must have learned what Mary Anne said because they all apologized as well. She forgave them. That was a good thing.


	19. Patti

I can't believe the camp would be ending in two weeks. Can we make this a little longer?

"I wish the camp won't have to end," said Marci.

"I know," I said.

"It's too much fun," said Kathi.

"We're going to have a meeting after the kids go home for the day," said Mary Anne.

"About what?" asked Marci.

"About the fair," replied Mary Anne. "Kristy asked me to tell some of you while she mentions it to the rest."

"Good idea," I agreed.

The bus driver dropped off and told Mary Anne the boys misbehaved. When she came in, she brought the boys to the Willis' and told Mrs. Willis about it.

"Thank you for telling me," said Mrs. Willis. "They're going to be punished for a month."

Later, we had a meeting talking about doing the fair.

"Where should we do it since the camp is still going on?" I asked.

"What about the park?" asked Dawn.

"We could put in at our house since it would be all done in two weeks," said Mary Anne. "It would give us time to take everything down to add rides and game booths."

"Mary Anne has a good point," said Kaylee.

"And, their yard is big enough," said Kayla.

"Exactly," I said.

"Dawn and I can talk to Dad about it," said Mary Anne.

"I got the number for the company that puts on the fair," said Kristy. "I'll wait until Mary Anne and Dawn talk to Mr. Spier."

"Okay, great," said Kayla.

The next day, Mary Anne and Dawn had news for us.

"Dad liked the idea. He agreed our yard is bigger," said Mary Anne.

"Good," said Kristy. "I'll call that company later."

"D.J. and Mario got suspended from the rest of the camp season, but Mom will keep them with her," said Kayla.

"I don't think they'll deserve to join us," said Mary Anne. "They have to be good in order to do so."

"Mom already told them they will not attend the fair," said Kaylee.

"Good. That would teach them," said Mary Anne.

"I know," said Kayla.

We set up the date for the fair, which be a week after the camp ends. That would be perfect.

"And, we can have a big sleepover in the meantime because the fair might go from noon to nine," said Mary Anne. "Dawn and I talked about that last night."

"That would be a best thing to do," agreed Claudia.

"I agree," said Stacey.

"I like that idea, too," I said.

"This is the best summer ever," said Kayla.

"It sure is," said Kaylee.


End file.
